This invention lies in the field of the combustion of waste solid and semi-solid materials.
More particularly, this invention lies in the field of combustion of waste polymer material such as polyethylene, plastics, rubber compounds, semi-solid sludges and other combustible solids.
In the prior art, there have been large quantities of waste plastic materials that must be disposed of, and these have been burned in conventional incinerators, with considerable difficulty. Many problems arise because of incomplete combustion, and resulting pollution of the atmosphere with smoke and toxic chemicals. Other problems arise out of excessive temperatures in the combustion apparatus, etc.
It is, therefore, a primary object of this invention to provide a combustion system whereby selected solid materials, such as polymers, that will melt at a selected temperature, can be burned under conditions of controlled temperature and complete combustion, with utilization of the heat of combustion.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a system in which the solid material is melted and vaporized in a first section, under reducing conditions, to provide products of combustion which flow into an afterburner section, where the gases are completely burned with excess air, under controlled temperature conditions, so as to inhibit the production of nitrogen oxides.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a combustion system for polymer waste material, in which the solid material is melted, forming a liquid pool, which burns at the surface under reducing conditions, to provide products of combustion which rise to an afterburner chamber, where the gases are completely burned in the presence of excess air.